


Finally

by Omgthatsfun (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Omgthatsfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he saw was a girl. A girl dressed too lightly in a thin, short jacket, with a t-shirt. She had copper hair and odd eyes and when she looked at him, her mouth dropped open. Her hand stayed halfway between them, reaching, but wary, and then he remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rivetra Week. Day 7 “Reincarnation”
> 
> Collab with the wonderful and talented campaignofmadness. The idea is all Elle’s. :) Her part of the collab, an art piece, can be found on her tumblr!

It felt like everything he’d done had been a mistake. Like every move and thought and breath was taking him in the wrong direction, but he had no clue what he was walking away from.

He’d never tried describing it to anyone, because he knew how ridiculous he would sound. But it was setting the alarm for 6 am and then not knowing why you did that after waking up. It was waiting at the train station, and watching the rainbow masses for a face you didn’t know. It was taking it all, consuming absolutely everything in sight, and still feeling like something was missing.

Levi zipped up the front of his hoodie, before stepping out of the coffee house. He liked it here best, with the walls of glass where he could people watch. But it had already been fifteen minutes, and his tea had gone cold, and if he spent any more time wallowing he’d start to hate himself more than usual. So he left, slapping the money on the counter on his way out.

The cold bit against the metal of his rings and his pale skin turned ruddy with the whip of the wind, forcing him to shove his hands into his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk. The clouds were heavy overhead, the sun barely peeking through, and Levi guessed he didn’t care much either way. A shit day would be a shit day regardless of the weather.

He vaguely wished that days like these could be chalked up to poor weather, or just a bad mood, but he’d been like this all his life. Hungry and tired and restless.

Levi considered his life, and wondered where he was going. He woke up aimless, with the need for some unattainable, unknowable thing. He finished school, went to work, took up smoking so that people wouldn’t stand too close or talk to him during breaks. He worked out like the world was ending, and etched his body full of ink and marked himself with piercings, like they were the only things that reminded him he was real, and not some floating lost thing trapped in life.

Levi passed a bakery, and his fingers stretched inside the pocket of his jacket, reaching for the near empty carton of cigarettes.

He heard the shouts of pedestrians behind himself, the shuffle of feet and a breathless person yelling, but he blocked it out, kept his eyes on the concrete.

Then his vision went completely black, hands tugging his head back just enough, cold fingers pressing into his face. His feet stopped immediately and in the split second before he shoved the hands off his face, he heard someone behind him take in a sharp breath.

His hand knocked the arms away, and he turned with his fist raised, long forgotten reflexes kicking in - thumb placed perfectly, knuckles white, eyes blazing.

"Who the fuck -"

Then his hand dropped, and there was a blank moment where the new Levi and the trapped Levi crashed against each other, tectonic plates shifting and fighting within himself.

All he saw was a girl. A girl dressed too lightly in a thin, short jacket, with a t-shirt. She had copper hair and odd eyes and when she looked at him, her mouth dropped open. Her hand stayed halfway between them, reaching, but wary, and then he remembered.

He remembered reaching back for those hands, and the feel of her hair between his fingers. He remembered the sensation of her lips sliding against his, and how safe he felt when he tucked his face into the crook of her neck. He remembered fighting, fighting so damn hard not to look in her direction, not to give himself away, even though she was like the sun to him. Impossible to ignore.

And then he was holding her, so close he could swear he felt her heartbeat rush through his chest, her hot breath dancing across his neck when she wrapped her arms around him.

The hunger was gone, when he pressed himself close to her, and he heard himself whisper “Finally” into her shoulder.

Petra pulled away - yes, Petra, Petra, Petra. Petra Ral, fifty eight kills, twenty three years old, five foot two. Petra with the red hair and the surprisingly rude mouth and the scar behind her knee.

Petra, whose room was in the next hallway. The floorboard four steps in front of her door was particularly noisy when stepped on. Petra who wrapped her scarred arms around him and tied her hair into a braid before going to bed.

Petra.

She pulled away, his hands clasped in hers, tears streaming down her face.

"Found you." She said, a giggle sneaking into her little sobs. Levi felt a lifetime of yearning resurge, a million kisses dying to be shared, and so he did.

He gave her all the kisses he couldn’t before, brought her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to her knuckles and her fingertips and the curve of her palm. She giggled again. He pressed one to the sensitive skin of her wrist, then pulled her close again, ignored the stares from passerby as he pressed his mouth to her chin, her damp cheeks, her brow, her nose.

When he kissed her mouth she returned his fervor, lips moving against his, warm and soft, and they felt endless in that moment.

Then somebody knocked into Petra’s shoulder as they walked by, a light whistle waking them.

When they pulled away, she brought her hands back up to his face, brushed away a tear that Levi hadn’t realized he’d shed. He hissed at the touch.

"Shit, you’re freezing."

"Sorry. I didn’t bother grabbing my coat or gloves when I saw you." She dropped her hands, and grabbed his, twined her frozen fingers through his. Her smiled widened.

"Let’s go back for them, then."


End file.
